Partner, Be Mine
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have neared a certain boundary where being partners means yearning for a more intimate word to caption their relationship.


**disclaimer: I'm just a recently-rabid bitten fan of Haruka and Michiru from Sailor Moon, for they both belong to **_**a really destined mangaka..**_

?/?/?/? author's preview note: the only episodes of Sailor Moon that I've ever watched in my life are the ones located in the Estacada Public Library {none ordered} and a movie in Japanese subs- just to get the whole drift of 'Sailor Scouts' named after every planet protecting Earth. Only scenes in which Haruka and Michiru were that I've seen were when Haruka raced against Minako and won with ease. It was as obvious to me, even as a seven-year-old, that they were closer than friends. Even though I didn't know about YURI {just this year, in fact- eheh /-} they just clicked. Now, another seven years later, after getting hooked on some great fanfictions and AMVs that have made me cry {Seriously, their death? No idea, but MAN!}, laugh {cookie hanging-off-a-building flirtings}, rage {um... Usagi and Haruka? Loyalty lies clear and flirting is as natural as breathing. Put two and two together and Haruka and Usagi are not even_ near _the stepping stones of lover boundary lines.}, and many other emotions that are usually not available to me during school hours, I've pieced together a story that doesn't really capture Haruka's wild, natural-playing type nature, or Michiru's serene and polite character- yet for now it will have to do. Until I get more of their style down. It will be a nice, challenging road that I will one day be willing to tackle. Challenging roads, for me, are fun, until I get frustrated. ^&^ Of course, I won't submit you guys to that me. Okay, on with the experimented-on story! Grab a bowl of popcorn and tissues {to wipe down that keyboard!, this ain't even NEAR sentimental, yet has a dry slice of humor to it} and enjoy the read! ?/?/?

**Partner, Be Mine**

"Haruka, _fuck me!_" Haruka started awake, her heart pounding wildly. Reaching

blindly in the dark, she flicked on her bedside lamp, slitting her eyes to the change in dark to sudden light. Listening to the wind, Haruka padded softly out into the hall and over to Michiru's bedroom door.

Her partner's room was locked tight.

The racer waited a bit more, then walked back to her bed, puzzled, turning her lamp off. Could that soft, indecent cry have been a dream? "A-Ahh..!"

Obviously not.

Blushing school-girl red, Haruka burrowed her face in her pillow, trying to block out her partner's soft moans.

Suddenly, it was quiet.

Blinking rapidly, Haruka peered over her blankets, now pulled above her head, towards the blackboard window separating their rooms.

Another moan, a sigh. A THUMP. Sometimes Haruka wished the wind didn't hear so much.

"H-Haruk-ka... p-PLEASE...!" The woman tensed, her heart speeding past any limits. Their connection wasn't exactly breakable. But it was blockable.

Haruka tried to put up a defense, ANYTHING, because she was getting we- "HARUKA!"

Michiru burst through it on waves of pleasure. The racer just about drowned in it. Incompetent enough at being in water an inch above her head, Haruka didn't stand a chance at the tidal wave submerging her.

"M-Michiru..!"

Haruka could barely choke on her name, she was too busy trying to get air... Only pleasure. Only water. Only... Only Michiru.

Suddenly, the waves stilled. then seemed to LIFT her to air, carressing her body. Ah, yes. Then there was a weight...

"You called?"

Haruka snapped her eyes open to a room full of sunlight, of pure gold. Of the gorgeous woman sitting cross-legged on her chest, smiling easily down at her.

Morning.

Haruka grinned back, all charm and loving words. "Morning, Michi. You've brought light into my life." Time stood still as the violinist on top chuckled softly, then gripped her shoulders, pulling her up...

"Yup, and breakfast. Come on, partner, we've got work to do." Abruptly, the world spun around again and Haruka remembered one word.

Reality.

Regret hit hard. "Yeah... Just, be there in a few seconds." Michiru slowly got off, taking care not to bruise her breasts, brushing along them as she did so. Haruka coughed off a groan. The woman turned at the door, glancing back and smiling. "Don't keep me waiting." Yeah. Haruka gave a weak nod, then fell back onto her pillows with a thud.

Reality-check.

They were partners.

In fighting, not in life. They were always in sync, yet they'd never be in touch. No, not like that.

So Haruka could stuff those thoughts of Michiru Kaioh down the drain with her morning shower's water. Now if only her _dreams_ behaved.

"It's about time to go. Ready?" Michiru looked over at her partner lounging against the doorframe, hand held out for another plate to dry. Instead of a plate, Michiru put her hand in it.

How she wished it were a piece of her heart as her partner closed around it. She led Michiru out the door, her long stride going possessively over to her 'baby', the first motorcycle she'd ever had. Anyone could tell it was old, yet in very good shape, practically gleaming as Haruka winked at it, ran her hands over the body.

Good thing Michiru had a strict way of self-control about her or she'd have made a very embarrassing noise. Almost reverently, Haruka stroked it, then quickly ran a hand through her blond locks. Straightening, she pulled off a grin, then took Michiru's hand. With a gentleman-like flourish, she swirled the smiling woman around her new car that she'd given to her for her nineteenth birthday.

It was worth every blasted ogle from any man who she'd had to stop to buy the car for Haruka. Her eyes had held burning emotion then, her smile vibrant as the sky was gorgeous.

The wind had whipped that day.

The appreciation still ran in her eyes, the passion hadn't dimmed.

And it had been two years.

Lightning fried Michiru when Haruka looked up from the car's tires to give her a direct once-over. "You're gonna blow them away just with your beauty, Michi."

Michiru basked in the pleasure that simple compliment gave her, felt like she was floating.

She was so light, drifting...

The she looked down.

Up.

At Haruka's sparkling eyes, the slight twitch of her lips. Blushing, she turned and raced for the front door. In a half-hour, Michiru Kaioh was going to play for some of the best musicians around.

And she'd forgotten her violin.

Haruka's teasing laugh followed her through the house even six months after that.

She perversely enjoyed it.

"Sir, you're a lucky one to have such a companion." Haruka smiled at the young waiter, pointedly ignoring the intimidating stance and easily looped an arm around her 'companion's' waist.

Yes, she was a lucky one. If only they were here as they'd posed to be.

Michiru looked downright... SEXY in her shoulders-bared blue-green dress, the slit to her leg not going unnoticed by men and women both. Her sweet smile yet firm glance quieted up whispers and whistles, though.

Haruka had donned her tuxedo, yet went with a loose gray scarf about her neck. Her ease of stance as a man heightened her charm, and she recieved many a look-over from single and not-so-single women. If only they knew she was a part of the female gender...

"You know, Michi, I can't shake the feeling that I have to watch out for more than pure-crystal heart-sucking fiends tonight."

Her partner favored her with a small smirk, indicating with a tilt of her head the women practically drooling as Haruka led them both to the red-carpeted dance floor.

"Oh, you mean those? I'm sure you can cope with charm and your natural teasings."

Haruka brought Michiru close and indicated with a distasteful point of her chin at the line of love-struck fools waiting for a dance.

Not this night...

Not _EVER._

"Nah, I can handle those. So very easily, sadly. What I mean is, _THOSE-_"

Michiru surprised Haruka by standing on tiptoe and nibbling a bit at her earlobe. Fire, potent and pure, rushed through her veins on hot wind and radiated outwards, engulfing them both in scorching body heat.

"Wh-What..?"

"The floor's yours."

A minxy little woman called Michiru Kaioh sauntered away, her long wavy hair swirling boldly near her swaying hips, leaving Haruka surrounded by staring jealous people and questioning looks. Tonight rumors were gonna fly. Haruka smoothly walked over to the nearest woman and thought,

"Well, I'll start with a blonde... And end up probably seducing the whole room for her. What she can make a woman do..."

Yet she wasn't complaining.

Not a bit.

For Michiru, she'd gladly be of service.

Michiru couldn't help but giggle to herself, balancing on the steps outside in her evening heels and gazing up at the moon. How smooth Haruka would have to be...

"I'm just-"

"That good."

Michiru smiled and looked down at her partner, the handsome devil of a woman grinning up at her.

"I can't tell who you're talking about."

The blonde laughed, then tugged her down the last couple of steps 'till she was face-to-breath-taking-face with her. Michiru found herself looking up into sparkling green eyes, royal and warm.

"Both of us."

The sky winked with uncountable stars, the beckoning sea a few yards off. Suddenly, Michiru's heart started to pound, and she was fully aware of their standing position, right close and near about the same step, yet still on equal ground.

Oh, so aware.

"You're a bit close." Haruka's delicious smile appeared.

"You're mighty close, too." Huskiness laced her voice. Comfortable silence.

Then Michiru pulled, and Haruka was in her arms, she in hers. Right on the same step.

"I'm sorry I bit your ear." "I hear myself asking for more."

The wind whistled sharply then, and the sea sprayed a hiss onto breaking rock. Sighing, Michiru let go, knowing it for the best and the time ruined.

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The sea roared. The wind breathed out in annoyance, and then Neptune felt Uranus join her. It was a warm, invigorating feeling... Especially out of those uncomfortable heels.

*tinkle tinkle*

The shattering of glass. The battle had started. Duty calls.

"Sailor Neptune!" The two Senshi of Wind and Sea jumped over unconscious bodies, and Haruka felt mortal pleasure as she used her heel to nick a cut right over the daimon's bloodshot eyes.

A kick to the chin, jump kick to neck, other foot, BLAST the demon into rubble with a sharp jab. Darkly hissing, the thing dove for her waist- right into an uppercut.

Oo, ouch. Split knuckle, healed in two seconds. Love the quick-healing. Okay.

Time to end this.

Summoning leg-strength, Haruka leapt upwards and over the demon, then round-house kicked it down. Her hand over head, Sailor Uranus called forth her planet's attack- right onto the flailing form of evil.

_**"EARTH SHAKING!"**_

Later, surverying the wreckage she'd caused, Haruka wondered if she might have used the INTERFERING demon as a stress-relieving punching bag. Oh, no time to worry NOW.

Sailor Uranus raced upstairs to help the Senshi of Sea in erasing memories and easing pain. Sometimes people got cuts, but Haruka took the time to wonder:

"Just HOW does anyone keep up with the damage expense?"

"I... can't believe it!"Michiru looked down, desperation flitting over her features. Blood trickled, yes, but not by any enemy's attack.

Hanging her head, Michiru groaned in irritation, then added another hole in the floor with her fist. At that moment, Haruka appeared at the top of the steps, concern in her eyes, already in offensive mode at Michiru's minor anger.

"Sailor Neptune..?"

Michiru stood and ran past a dumfounded Senshi, muttering, "It's fine. I'll be at the car."

No words were needed as keys were thrown through air at a retreating back, then snatched without a glance. Their bond was that good.

That close. That INTIMATE.

Yet for a couple of days Michiru knew she'd not press for more. A dark stain had appeared.

She was having her period.

"You played like a goddess tonight- as usual."

When her truthful words were accepted by silence, Haruka easily pulled the sleek vehicle onto a small patch of grass overlooking the sea. Turning off the engine and unsnapping her belt, Haruka leaned into her partner's seat.

The way she scooted back bothered her, and Haruka gently asked, "Do you need ice cream?"

Teasing sometimes worked wonders. Not this time, although a cute line of smile appear.

"I'm not Usagi."

The suited woman grinned. "I know. Okay, I know you need SOMETHING, so..."

To the aquatic wielder's surprise, Haruka climbed over the car's stick-shifter seperating them and plopped down beside the woman. Leaning forwards, the racer opened her glove compartment and produced a teddy bear. Putting it into Michiru's hands, she watched an eyebrow raise.

"No? Then..." A teddy. Both eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. NO."

Toothpaste, toothbrush, mirror, extra shirt, boxers {Michiru glanced over curiously at that}, and other such neccesities. Even a couple of books and stuffed toys, along with two raincoats, one black, one dark blue.

When Haruka noticed Michiru almost going for the toilet paper and tissue, she finally got it.

"Oh. You.. uh.. need THOSE." Lightly blushing, Haruka turned around in the seat and reached in the secret compartment located near the roof's back door.

She was painfully aware of Michiru's state; she hated her time of month.

Turning back, the blond held out a pair of black panties and shorts in one hand, and more importantly, her partner's choice of a tampon or pad.

"The underwear... it's never been used." Haruka felt a squeeze as the woman accepted all she held out.

Perhaps even a bit of her love.

"Thank you." With that, Michiru climbed into the back and started to change while Haruka got out and stretched her legs, taking off her black suit. She was so glad the windows were tinted and she couldn't see in.

Temptation was such a tease.

One could even say it and Haruka played each other's keys.

"Ruka, really, thank you." Michiru caught the smooth-charming woman's gaze and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for-"

_"DON'T."_ Startled at her partner's cutting tone through clenched teeth, Michiru wondered.

'What, don't...?'

She noticed a steady increase in the car's speed, yet it was smooth. Just like its driver.

Haruka.

A smooth, wonderful woman. One that looked a bit disgruntled.

"Just... don't blame or apologize for that little kiss because of your menstrual cycle. PLEASE." A fierce look was thrown her way, gone the casual tease. "It didn't inconvenience me at all."

Whoa! A dark hue appeared at the base of the woman's neck, and Michiru figured Haruka was blushing or the scarf was choking her. Reaching over, Michiru slowly unwound the scarf and tenderly felt the skin underneath.

Warm. Warmer than normal.

A giggle bubbled up- she couldn't help it.

Haruka had inched away, warily, and the color climbed up to her chin, then cheeks. At her laugh, the blond glanced over, a bit flustered.

"Oh, Ruka. I did THAT under my normal self. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you back there. Also... I'm sorry for not telling you about my period. We're much closer than that by now."

Michiru felt a weight she didn't know there lift when a side of Haruka's lips lifted in its usual cockiness. "Yeah, of COURSE! And next time, just DEPEND on me if you need to. All you gotta do is ask."

The woman was practically beaming as she shifted to go faster. The faint blush was still there.

"Oh, and Ruka?"

Michiru leaned in towards her partner. This time Haruka didn't back off and looked into her eyes with a grin in her own.

"Hm?"

Michiru knew just how to get that blush full-blown and redder than orange. The shorts showed off a whole lotta leg, JUST like a bathing suit, and Michiru swung one over near Haruka's arm.

"Maaaaaybe due to my 'menstrual cycle,' I want to ask. Did you think that was a real kiss? I can give you a REAL one next time."

She was right.

Haruka's face turned crimson, and this time, her eyes were surrounded by that red color called a blush. Michiru just leaned back in her seat and laughed.

Softly.

{A WEEK LATER} ************^^***************^^***********

"There's too much blasted... TENSION!"

Haruka could feel the emotion burning deep within threaten to explode, and she quickly went to the soundproofed room that stood for their training grounds.

Special equipment had been made to withstand their Senshi attacks, but for their normal selves, a punching bag, some weights, and couple of bikes and a treadmill. She went straight to the punching bag and let out a frustrated roar with a kick.

The thing went flying, hitting the cieling. Plaster came loose, but Haruka knew the ceiling wouldn't give. As the bag swung down again, Haruka let it hit her, not even budging an inch at the blow. The pain was bearable.

She knew how she could handle a punch thrown at 100 mph easily. Now let's see if any fast-ball could scruff her up.

"Taking hits can become addicting." A soft melodic voice lured her, just for a second, but the force of her earlier kick to the bag wavered, and Haruka grunted as she flipped through the air, landing behind a composed violinist.

"I know."

Especially if you're giving them, she added silently. Out loud, she surprised herself by whispering, "Let's spar, Michi."

She half expected the woman to refuse.

Especially when she turned around and looked as if she wanted to leave.

The racer stood idle as she felt Michiru brush by, a heavy feeling starting to come down on her. Suddenly, arms came around and grabbed her waist, digging in with soft fingers. Haruka's heart began to pound at the familiar scent, the aura of peace she felt, Michiru's closeness...

The fingers dug in while a leg slipped over and back between her legs, imprisoning her.

Haruka let out a peal of laughter, wiggling, trying to get loose. Behind her, she could hear Michiru laughing, enjoying her squirming. Abruptly, a hand stopped and wound its way at her throat, squeezing gently.

Haruka went still, knowing her life could've been endangered.

But not wasted.

"Enemies never play fair. Point."

When Haruka, wheezing, got herself untangled from an amused Michiru, she muttered, albeit a bit breathlessly, "Laughter's the best medicine."

She looked over and ensured the glint in her eyes let Michiru know she was gonna pay.

This would be a fun training round.

"Point." Seven odd points later, Michiru had her partner's hand twisted behind her back with an upwards tug, hanging on with both her legs around the blond's front.

Murky green eyes sliced through her with an amused tilt, slight disappointment in herself for allowing herself to be tricked by a suggestive line.

Michiru knew her breathing was becoming a harsh pant, her clothes ripped, but decent.

Haruka was the same.

Three hours of playtime. Fun, actually. Of dirty fighting. Laughter about drugged her senseless, yet the Senshi of Sea didn't miss the ripples of seduction flowing from the woman she was now in contact with.

Close contact.

"Y'know, Michi, you almost had me forgetting that you've got your period right now." The violinist jerked back, letting loose with a shriek of surprise. Hands twisted around her falling body, gently but insistently turning and nudging.

Just two seconds.

Two seconds, and she was on the floor, or just ABOUT, with Haruka above her, softly pressing into her lower back, holding her up with a tug to her left wrist.

Great. She was in big trouble.

Especially when oon the off-chance Haruka might feel more than blood clamping around her upper thigh.

"Point?" Haruka couldn't breathe, think, or move, much less decide if she'd gotten a point. Sure, her 'enemy' would have her arm broken, but after, she herself would be vulnerable to a practically-death swipe to the neck.

Other than that minor distraction, Haruka could only concentrate on Michiru.

The woman's legs were gripping her left thigh, and if that wasn't torture enough, Haruka's belly was pressing into her soft bottom. Lush and full, Haruka would normally just scooch up, push the other person down so important bits were connecting, and reach around to give a present to a small certain bud, likely already unpetalled.

Yes, Haruka would do that, no doubt in her mind.

Yet Haruka would not do that to Michiru. Nope. Of course, unless she conceded...

"Yes." Oh my God. Did she just...?

"I concede." Wh-Wh-What..? Shock sparred with domination.

She'd get to give Michiru a present!-_ No, she wouldn't- couldn't, POSSIBLY want- _Hey, hurry up and bend down already- Michiru's too good for that! If she didn't want me she'd kill me on the spot- and I'd let her.

Before the flustered blond could decide on which to play on, the Senshi of the Sea stated plainly, "Ruka, I concede DEFEAT, okay? For all three hours we've 'sparred.'"

Haruka about dumped Michiru on the floor in her self-disappointment.

"Oh. Right." She let her amused yet breathless partner get to one long outstretched leg before she caved. To blasted hell with it.

Still behind her, STILL with Michiru's one hand twisted behind her back, a hand now on hip, Haruka tossed her long-held sanity.

The hand on the long-haired woman's waist snaked around as an arm to pull the woman up snug to her. Their sweat made them both slippery, and Haruka was fully aware Michiru could slip out at any time-…

-blowing softly on her neck, the racer felt a shiver go through her still partner.

The wind felt wild tonight.

The wind would twirl.

"Michiru." A nuzzle to the ear, a light nibble of the hair.

Haruka felt giddy with excitement, with unrestricted love. Her lips, closer... Closer. Michiru was shifting in her arms, she'd let go of her hand.

To her, willingly...

The skin of her neck was so tempting... Haruka bent...

_***KNOCK, KNOCK***_ The most unromantic thudding on a door. THEIR door.

The wind raged with fury outside.

"Coming!" Michiru was on fire as she sprinted down the hall. Her insides were burning, her body tingling, tightening- The sea was distracted, that was all.

No big deal, right, when the Senshi of Sea was almost taken during her time of red by her sinfully sexy partner. Right? Whatever. She needed to stop that blasted, DISTURBING KNOCKING!

"Alright, I'm here already! What?" Michiru never snarled before. Yet due to the built-in-almost-ready-to-burst heat curling low in her belly, she felt ENTITLED to a snarl.

It felt good.

Until she flung open the door and time seemed to stand still.

The woman in front of her seemed to solidify, then fade, all in one moment.

Michiru felt almost lost, her past and future crowding around her. Too much, there was infinity to face...

She had to stop, come still- "Haruka-!"

"I'm here."

Michiru vaguely recalled a name, whispered it desperately. And the world stopped spinning.

Simply put, when a pair of strong arms wound around her waist, the sea calmed and found the moon, the pinpoint to her bearings.

And the wind's soft carress, now a firm support.

"Usagi..." Their Princesses' name on both their lips. Then,

"Haruka!"

"Michiru!"

The soft steel grip tightened, then took on an offensive tone.

"Who're you?"

Michiru realized she had to blink.

Badly.

The woman in the doorway stood tall, sensual ramrod-straight, her long black hair smoothly running non-curl over shoulders and back, stopping near hips. A piercing, KNOWING gaze. Her voice, gone yet THERE.

"I'm Setsuna, Gaurdian of the Gates of Time."

Michiru smiled. An ally, if not a bit... DISTANT. Then, "You two are a bit behind schedule on... certain THINGS."

Both women blinked.

Michiru looked over at a suddenly-flustered Haruka, wondered if she looked the same. She didn't think anything could startle her more.

"Oh, and I'm moving in with you guys tomorrow." Apparently she was wrong. Because her brain seemed to freeze and her body denied it.

'No more fun alone with Haruka?'

Wow. What _other_ surprises could some sentences from a Time Gate Gaurdian bring?

She didn't know if she had the time to want to find out.

{({(SETSUNA-_)})}

"You two are.. y'know...?" Setsuna didn't know what to make of it.

The couple in the doorway had OBVIOUSLY been up to something. Their clothes were ripped, red faces were panting, and their eyes- WHOA.

Hungry, lust, love- eyes. Nope. Won't go there.

And the other gaurdians said they were behind on schedule?

No possible way.

Yet she'd had to go through the embarrasment on knocking on five OTHER doors in the vast neighborhood and encountered some... entertaining yet DIFFICULT settings.

"We're... behind?" The husky low voice was cleared roughly, then asked again.

Oh, the blond.

Setsuna nodded, then gave a weak grin. Erasing memories were useless against these two.

"Uh... yeah. Although in another ten minutes you should've been on track, albeit there's a wierd hint of red around..." The odd poses the two gave her musings were fairly revealing.

All SHE knew was that these were Sailors and if they were destined to want to go through THAT, then who was _she_ to blame?

'Sides, love came in all shapes and sizes.

Setsuna muttered a low, "Goo'bye for now," and faded around the corner. She'd apologize later; she'd meet them again soon, anyway.

Yet this time, if things were going well, she'd bring a harbinger of death with her.

}}}})))((+=}``` 888888888888***********

"Do... you think we're behind?" Haruka knew she was blushing furiously, but couldn't help it as she faced a composed Michiru. After the woman named Setsuna had disappeared, her partner had been quiet.

"Michiru?"

The words she couldn't, WOULDN'T, ask were pleading beneath her tongue.

Silence.

"Michi?"

Concern gnawing at her, Haruka bent down to look worriedly into her best friend's eyes. Going mute all of a sudden after three hours of hoarse screaming, no matter about what topic, was a bit wierd, if you asked her.

It was unnerving.

A hooded pair of sea-blue eyes peered hesitantly at her.

Suddenly, "Teno'h Haruka, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Haruka would've let loose a MAJOR nosebleed if she wasn't so shocked and worried and the question was uttered in a deadpan tone as warm as ice.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Why?-" She couldn't help it.

Even with her shirt practically ripped all 'round back, Haruka frantically clawed at her restricting collar. The woman was making odd questions, no sense shown whatsoever.

"No pressure intended, but I think we need to get back on track."

This would, in her normal state, make Haruka MORE than happy, yet after that odd occurance ten seconds ago...

No.

Even with Michiru so sinfully sexy and beautiful and lovely starting to reach for the front of her pants. Haruka couldn't help herself.

She gave a terrified, lusty cry, and... turned tail and ran.

Faster than ever, she ran.

Coward she wasn't, unattending lover she wasn't.

But driven? Yes.

Driven by horror. Throw in some barely-tame, now-gone wild hormones, and there you were.

Slamming her door shut and sprawling herself in a blockading position against it, Haruka yelled out a harsh, longing, "NO!" then, softer, more muffled, "No..."

She loved Michiru.

There.

She said it.

She loved the woman who made her laugh, cry, get angry, jealous, hysterically giddy, when she was sick or in need, she LOVED Michiru.

Just as herself.

But not now.

Not when she was a zombie, demanding a quick tousle for the sake of a futuristic, SET timeline.

No, even if she had to LOCK herself in her room for a whole week with the cookies she'd stashed under her bed in the secret drawer compartment as food, Haruka was _not_ going to love Michiru unless she HERSELF, in love and in lust, wanted her to.

Her grumbling stomach kind of contradicted her week-in-stay in her room, though.

"NO!" Michiru stared at the panicked woman's back as she zoomed away, her shirt practically tattered rags on her back.

Her shoulder blades strained with the effort to propel herself faster through the hall, and Michiru suddenly felt the fire return.

Low and insanely intense, right near above her crotch area.

She wanted an excuse.

Wanted an excuse to kick down Haruka's door and just jump on her in the bed, naked and hard and soft.

All Haruka.

Well, blast it, why SHOULDN'T she?

Because Haruka refused her.

She'd practically crashed through a wall to get away.

Sure, she got it. Her point was made.

What was WRONG with her?

Michiru knew how odd going into a relationship with Haruka would be, the consequences uncertain and shaky,

Yet Michiru was dying to go into that, no matter how wrong.

She loved Haruka. With her heart. Her soul. Her BEING. She was chosen, before-time, to be her partner. Damn it, she'd been REBORN to love her!

Destiny or not, WOMAN or not, Michiru loved Haruka as herself.

Even if she DID act like a zombie on autopilot a moment back. Heck, she was just... excited, was all. Well, if it took a night to solve their problems with no... ACTIVITIES, then so be it.

Trudging up the stairs, Michiru lightly knocked on her future... koibito, perhaps?

Fine. Yeah, her door.

"Haruka? Tomorrow... It's going to start. And I'm more than ready."

The only response she got was a low whimper. Michiru listened, straining to hear. A hiccup- Oh, no.

Haruka was crying.

Michiru felt a tidal wave of horror rear dangerously.

Leaning back on one foot, the Senshi of the Sea blasted the door open.

She completely forgot to give Haruka a warning.

"Arghhh!" Water BLASTED into her door. One would think the house was flooding.

Haruka had no time to worry about that. She could have cared LESS about the door. It was, just that, right now, it was BEHIND her.

One minute she had the hiccups from who-knew-where, then she could suddenly felt the temperature drop as if, from out of NOWHERE, waves ROARED. Apparently, into wooden 'doorway.'

Since an inanimate object can only take so much of a pounding, it gave way.

And Haruka went flying.

It was quite hilarious, actually, if she could see herself from another person's view. As it was, though, Haruka wasn't IN another person's viewpoint, she was in her BODY.

For the moment, being propelled face first into a wall.

Stars danced around her, darkness threatening to horn in; she could feel herself twitching, a piece of wet rag stuck like glue to a wall.

Burr to velcro.

Haruka fought to stay conscious, fought to wonder why an engraged aqua-haired woman had blown her door, more or so, apart. Feeling as she was, she was certainly not going to understand the answers.

"Michiru... Kaioh."

The name felt warm on her lips.

Haruka felt like vomiting.

"I... hate you."

Behind her, Haruka could feel the presence stiffening, growing hurt, desperate.

"Haruka!"

"I... hate her..."

There was nothing she could do about her body falling to the floor.

A heart broke.

No one caught her.

The ground sure hurt.

"Please... Haruka, PLEASE!" Michiru could feel her heart break.

Her love hated her... Oh, so much.

Letting out a choked cry, Michiru launched herself onto the drenched woman's form. Cold, not moving...

A heartbeat. Faint.

Aware of the danger of pneumonia from the drastic changes of heat and chilliness, Michiru drew a ragged breath and propped the unconscious woman up beside her soaking bed. Jerking her shirt off was easy, it was already ruined beyond repair.

Her pants were another matter, though. Already a bit tight from sweat, they hugged Haruka's long legs.

Wet, they CLUNG like a hungry pair of suckers as a second black skin.

Wrestling with the sopping material, Michiru grunted and pulled.

Almost...

Drooling.

She was almost drooling.

Just the sight of Haruka more or less topless with her tight black sports bra was overwhelmingly embarrassing and pleasurable. Michiru almost felt as if she were violating a rule.

Sure, she'd seen Haruka before, yet this was... more pointed of a situation.

After another sharp tug, Michiru got Haruka's pants off.

She didn't notice the blond's emerald eyes open, gleam.

Soften.

A somewhat wicked grin.

Michiru then noticed the wet bed, and blushed from the idea.

Haruka, now, would HAVE to sleep with her.

She'd long before warned and proved her hatred for the couch.

"Oh, God, how'm I supposed to GO through this?"

Haruka was in an erupting volcano.

Heat. She was burning up.

Fire. Twisting and tearing through her system.

She wanted, NEEDED some kind of RELEASE..!

Thrashing around under heavy sheets of heaven's immobile touch, Haruka let out a cry and launched herself up.

Right over a curled-up Michiru.

She just about died, a feeling of lust engulfing her. Michiru was a ball of softness, her long lashes fluttering slightly from her breath in her curled-up position, the sweet lips set in an open-mouthed sigh.

Beautiful.

So sweetest sugar-high pretty.

"Ruka..!"

A sudden jerk of her hips, and the racer stared in astonishment when the woman beneath uncurled sharply, arching off the bed with a swift thrust.

Right near her pelvis.

Haruka about buckled under herself double when sin rubbed again, the pleasure overwhelming and so sharp, right above her ribcage. Grunting with the effort to not buck against the sleeping woman, Haruka tried to roll off of her, a light coating of sweat covering her forehead.

The rest of her was in chaos.

'Please...' she thought. Just short of begging.

'Let her wake.'

To stop or continue, Haruka was torn. If she was given a choice of the two and a millenia to decide, she'd be torn still. Rent in half.

Stop, it was so good, she needed Michiru to know what effect she had on her, without hating her, or Continue, Michi, open those beautiful ocean eyes and ride her until she exploded in screaming ecstatic pleasure.

Down, girl.

But not literally. Because if down was done, Haruka Teno'h would be a puddle of mush.

Very happy mush.

It was then that Michiru rolled over underneath her.

"I've always been there for you, Michi, annd I'm not going to stop."

She was drowning. Drowning in a sea of uncontrollable currents, the waves going every which way, making her the wettest thing since a seal's first bath.

A certain racer was driving her mad, every day, for the past three years- and she didn't even know it.

Thoughts ran reckless; molten gazes, golden hair, long legs, defiant nature, wild wind...

Haruka. Forbidden love.

Michiru had it bad.

So bad, in fact, for the past ten months she'd gotten even hornier than ever before, which was saying something.

Every night was pleasurable self-induced torture, ecstatic nerves brought closer to an unseen edge.

Yet she didn't dive.

No, not into that swirling mass of quivering pureness. She would be alone, vulnerable.

She'd be GONE.

So, every night, Michiru stopped. Right up at the same exact point, where she could clearly see temptation right underneath her.

Let her brain shut down and be succumbed by sleep, where dreams turned oh-so-vivid, up until the next morning. Where she'd jerk awake, all alone.

So alone.

Sweat would be coating her body, drying on her as she'd walk down the hall to press her forehead against her partner's door. Tomorrow that door wouldn't be there.

That door...

"HARUKA!"

Michiru snapped awake, her hands flinging upwards to grasp at the image of her love- and met skin.

Scrambling away, Michiru rolled to the ground, a good three-foot drop, surrounded by fluffy pillows and soft downy sheets.

"Oof!"

"Michiru? Oi, Michi!"

She found herself on her back. Staring up. Right into Haruka Ten'oh's handsome, wild, emerald-eyed, lust-shown face.

She couldn't put together a reply.

"Oi, Michi!" The woman just suddenly... ARCHED, she could say.

Haruka was never so surprised in her life.

Now, hanging over the bed cushion's edge, Haruka couldn't help but smile at the flaming red cheeks, mouth open in shocked surprise. Her arms and legs were twisted and held captured in her own blankets, a pillow between open thighs.

She was only wearing a t-shirt and panties.

All the blood rushed to Haruka's head when she spotted the wanton scrawl of a wandering pen on her partner's underwear, the striking green so out-standing tempting from the soft blue.

"Michi... ru."

Her tilted torso didn't have anything to do with the pounding in her chest, the awareness her eyes suddenly had.

Haruka forced the usage of a stiff given name, not the easy nickname she'd come to start calling the artistic woman.

A hand reached awkwardly out to touch her chin- the blankets restricted further contact.

"Ah, Michi..."

Haruka breathed out, then deeply, in.

"Wah-h-?"

Slender fingers tugged at chin, JUST a bit, but Haruka was so relaxed and on the verge of drowsiness that she toppled right on over.

In that split second, she was flying.

Free.

Held bound only to reality by two soft tips near her collarbone.

And just like that, Haruka wanted to be more than the wind, she wanted to be AIR. Not just wanted, but NEEDED. Selfish, yes, but Haruka let herself teeter, wonder, then thud back down.

No, she would stay as this. The wind was enough; the wind would provide.

"Ruka."

A strained, soft voice. Calling... her.

Haruka shook her head, slightly, and took in her surroundings. The only thing she could sense was Michiru.

And that was infinitely pleasurable, more than enough. Haruka was so glad she had all five senses.

Right now they were on overload.

For the second time that night, Haruka found herself on top of Michiru.

And this time she was awake.

"You all right up there?"

Michiru had a thousand other questions at hand, but none were school-appropriate for the situation at hand.

She couldn't have resisted the magnetic force her partner was sending out, the searing heat in those pure eyes, the adorably wicked way her hair was falling around her face in wild tangles.

That's why she reached up. Could get no more than to her Ruka's chin.

And pulled.

Gently.

Who would have thought the strong, masculine woman could be brought over the edge with a tug? Now she was lying on top of Michiru, all hard and soft, fitting so close- and tense.

Michiru could feel Haruka almost trembling from her rigidness above her.

"Ruka?"

The woman above gave a harsh grunt in affirmative, almost a barked-out moan, when Michiru shifted a bit underneath, pressing upwards in a sit-up position.

The racer's weight held her down.

Her face was mere inches from a heart-pounding violinist's yet turned so jaw was clear, and it was then Michiru decided to ride the waves of fire burning inside her.

"Ruka..."

Michiru knew Haruka would look down.

The pianist always did when Michiru called like that, urgent yet soft, full of need.

Haruka turned.

It was then that Michiru leaned up and pressed her lips in an open-mouth kiss to Haruka's neck.

Just as the world blew apart, JUST as all heat inside her erupted, JUST when Michiru felt so much pleasure she could hardly take no more, Haruka Teno'h screamed defiance at her own sexy self and went sag against Michiru, leaning down and angling her own lips over the panting woman.

Michiru could only moan in pleasure, lost in the waves that were not that familiar now, a million times more intense, and she kissed back for all she was worth, nipping and swirling at delicious textures, at _Haruka._

When they both broke for air a millenia later, drugged in newfound passion, Michiru looked into her racer's wind-driven eyes and whispered, clearly, with all her heart,

"I love you, Haruka."

And the world exploded into uncountless pieces of earth.

*!*

"You... **{.My Sea, my Waves, my Freedom, my Heart, my Soul, my... Partner.}** love me?"

Haruka stared at the woman underneath her, the so-familiar features softened in serenity at her heart's glow, the uncaged confession now reborn and true.

Eyes the color of the sea, parted to show secrets, were nodding consent.

"Yes, Haruka. So much..." The wind howled gloriously towards the moon, diving back to earth and skimming the churning ocean waves.

Haruka then smiled.

A slow spread of those delicious, sexy lips, the warmth of burning acception meeting her love-bitten eyes.

"Michi..."

Expert hands on the piano unchained her partner from shackled of sheets, drawing her up and to her for a slow, sultry kiss.

It was sweeter than the first.

"Michi..." Murmurs of unspoken love echoed in the aqua-haired beauty's name. Their kisses were firm and exploring. Haruka encircled her arms around her love and got to her knees, to her feet.

The woman she was so in love with was nestled tight against her, bridal-style. Slowly walking the two-step foot to Michiru's bed, Haruka gently laid her woman to the aqua sheets.

Taking both hands in her own, she brought them, linked, to her forehead, then down, to her lips. Peering over them, Haruka looked directly into Michiru's eyes.

"Michi... I love you too. Before, now, always, and more, forever. Michi, I love you so much."

And Haruka, the wind, as she said these words, was set free.

**{{Love is like playing the piano; first you must learn to play by the rules;**

**then you forget the rules and play from the heart.}}**

**YURI**

***WARNING, WARNING* **_*****_*** *BEEP, BEEP***_

_**ADULT CONTENT**_

"Oh, _Goooooooo-od!"_ Both women shuddered as their bodies pressed together,

breaths mingling, becoming one, the pinpoint of where partnership ended and the sea dipped into the sky.

Before the night's end they'd be more than lovers, destined strings entertwined. They'd be soulmates, forever to eternity. So in sync, now perfect in unison.

"A-Ah!"

"Don't- _AGH, Y-Yes...!"_

Haruka slid down Michiru's body, laughing breathlessly as her love squirmed underneath her, naked and straining and hot except for the lacy nothing of panties. Running tongue over trembling collarbone, Haruka lifted up her hips to make room for her hand, cupping the wet heat she could so clearly feel.

Michiru was going crazy.

Her partner was teasing her, making her beg, and she was in lust, overbearing as Haruka'd tumbled her to the bed, ripping off her night-shirt with a deliberate swipe to her aching breasts.

Those hands, ah, those HANDS, they were skimming over her clenching belly, _pressing _into her belly button, so good that she was ready to cry out.

Michiru's own hands were in Haruka's silky hair, her teeth at the woman's ear, at her jaw, at her neck. Heat BURNED, and still it wasn't enough.

Would never be-

"HARU-KAAAAHH!"

Michiru gave a strangled cry as the speeding demoness found a fully-erected nipple, took it in her mouth.

Haruka was dying, she was tasting the forbidden fruit... Michiru's heart thudded beneath her tongue, pounding out just like hers so the whole of her smaller body shook with the force of her pleasure, and still Haruka took her time to lick, though it was pure torture, to just lightly glide her tongue over hardened Michiru, JUST a hint of sweet nip there at the tip.

"Michi..! Oh, love, MICHI!"

Candy.

Exotic sweet candy ripped away when love-driven pleasure had Michiru locking her legs around the woman on top and flipping them both over in a whirlwind of loving bodies.

Michiru gave a wolf-like grin, showing fang, and rubbed heat into incendiary heat.

"Ngh..!"

Leaning down, she took Haruka's lips with her own and tasted tongue.

She gasped as questing fingers sought out her buttocks, gently tracing, then racing around front to, again, cup her joyous wetness.

"Mine." Haruka growled into Michiru's mouth, the salty sweetness of the ocean and Michiru making her lightheaded.

All blood rushed to her stomach, DOWN, to her need, her ache, her wants- and Michi was straddling her, right on top of those bundle of nerves. She knew just where to touch the gasping woman, touched her, taking advantage of that space that buck left.

**"RUKA!"** The blond just grinned, a cat-like smirk.

Two fingers were penetrating her love.

"Oh, Ruka-ah, Ruka,... RUKAAAA!"

She pulled out, holding her open with her other hand, spreading her thighs apart wide with her legs.

"Yes, love?"

Michiru screamed bloody pleasure when Haruka left her, spread her, making her slam down, out of control, but not a bit sucessful.

"RUKA!"

Fire engulfed her, ran THROUGH her, and she tossed her head back in bliss as teasing racer circled her entrance. Her fingers on Haruka's abdomen, she forced them up, to reach desperately at soft mounds she knew would be there.

"*_gasp_* MICHI!"

Ah, there.

Predatorial smile.

Taking both nipples in one, she tweaked it.

_**"MICHI!"**_ Heh. Enough.

Fingers plunged into Michiru's core and the woman on top slammed down, up, again and again, losing any bit of control.

Haruka watched, so aroused, watched as Michiru ground against her hand, her hair tumbling down to carress her own thighs. Her bottom mushed against open palm, supporting her, and Haruka sped up her thrusts, then slowing, slower, TEASING.

The woman was so wet..!

And throbbing, practically clutching around her fingers, added an occasional third to feel the unexplainably good feeling.

She was near...

_**"HARUKA!" **_Just when the blond could feel her partner coming, she left her.

Not even a digit left.

And Michiru snapped.

_***YURI, CONT'd***_

**"MICHIIII...!"** Haruka was on her hands and knees, only the bed knew

how she got into this position. The wild woman behind her was evil as she drew a hand around to cup her breasts, draping herself over, naked and as impatient as her own self.

No choice.

No choice but to hold her hips high as Michiru's hand trailed down, down, DOWN, then back up towards her lower spine.

Haruka wriggled underneath, her body begging, her lips open and gasping for air. For Michiru.

"Michi, plea-se! AH!" A hand, prodding near her hip.

Closer, closer... Away.

Haruka lunged towards the edge of the bed, she couldn't take no more, no more, her senses were corrupting her- and Michiru's fingers slid over her throbbing center.

Haruka tumbled onto her belly, reaching behind her to desperately grasp at Michiru's parted thighs, spreading over her and rocking.

"MICHI!"

"Yes, my love?"

She sounded so sexy, the husky voice willing to do anything- except take her.

"I love you, Michi." Her voice held strain, desperation, was gasping for release, and Michiru found it so cute. SO CUTE, that one of her fingers slipped inside Haruka when she was planning to tease.

"_Oh..!_"

The racer's body, tight, went lax and Michiru glanced around her, and Michiru grinned, not moving an inch.

"Like that, love?"

A desperate grunt.

The fingers around her thighs tightened.

\\\\ - _ - /

_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_)*_)*_*_*)*_))_)((_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*))_*))((_)*_()_)*_*_*_*_***_

_**"Aishiteru, my lover, my partner, my destiny."**_

She couldn't breathe. Was trying so hard not to scream as a sexy grin beckoned her to pleasure's waves.

Michiru slowly pushed her middle finger in, smirking when Haruka mewled underneath her, writhing and trying to get away.

"Time to tease, love…" "AH!"

Haruka was burning up, _bu__**rning**_, _**BURNING**_; the source of it was Michiru, her body, her love, her… finger.

"AH!"

A slow death of pleasure. What a way to go. But the racer knew something was coming, a pain—

"MICHI!"

It came.

Michiru about panted at the woman beneath her, on her knees, her delicious bottom up in the air and clenching with unused-before muscle. Slooowly…

"MICHI!" Michiru felt Haruka buck upwards, and the wrist between the blond's legs were gripped with a desperate clutch.

"MICHI!"

Oh. My. Go–-

Michiru could never have been more surprised.

"Ruka… You're.. a _**VIRGIN?**_"

She was suddenly aware of the tightness, the woman's desperate clutches…

And she reached around with her other hand and furiously thumbed her partner's swelling clit. Haruka screamed in shocked pleasure and bucked upwards, riding wave after wave Michiru sent her way.

Michiru slowly started to withdraw, push in, withdraw, go in circles inide of her Sky-King. She felt like the King right now, ravaging an innocent princess. A very sexy, deliciously hot, innocent princess.

She was going to take Haruka's innocence.

The thought made her more than wet. So wet, that she unconsciously eased up and put her own clit at the base knuckle of her middle finger inside of Haruka.

Yes, she would take Haruka's innocence, right…

_**NOW.**_

Michiru bucked forwards and Haruka gave a cry of split pleasure and pain as her virginity disappeared, popped away by her partner, and now, lover, Michiru Kaioh.

_************YURI AFTERMATH*************_

_**(still going on)**_

"Ruka!" Michiru was tired, sated, happy, and right now, being pounded into her bed by a dominantly not-so-innocent woman who was a grinning blond.

Seven times.

SEVEN TIMES!

The number of how many times she'd come. Hard.

The woman was insatiable.

Ever since Michiru made Haruka come, her fingers and tongue inside of her, Haruka had become a fiend, urging her to Heaven with the most encouraging of help.

Michiru was tired, her voice was hoarse from screaming. One would think her body wouldn't respond, but it did, in a flood of wetness.

"Ruka…"

Haruka breathed in deeply, then out, enjoying her lover's scent. Dipping a finger inside of the gasping woman's essence, Haruka sighed in pure bliss.

"Michi, I know you pleasured yourself thinking of me, before us. Please, one last time, come for me."

Red rushed to her already-flustered cheeks.

Haruka had heard..?

"Aggghhhh! You… heard me?"

The woman took her time meeting her incredulous gaze from her perch between her spread thighs.

Intense green of untainted honesty.

A hungry grin.

"I thought they were dreams."

Michiru groaned at her partner's foolishness, then at the tongue prodding her belly button. Ah, yes, Haruka knew Michiru's limit for tonight would be an astounding eight.

Instinct.

Then Michiru would truly be tired, after a night of mind-numbing pleasure.

So Haruka took her time, building up sexual lines on her lover's skin, dancing with tongue and teeth.

And Michiru came.

**{{OKAY, people, enough o' THAT! Now, for the CAUSE o' all this! ^^}}**

"Hey, the Guardians were wrong, weren't they?"

Michiru lay propped up on Haruka's shoulder, her eyes half-lidded and full of love. Haruka, smiling lazily, nodded and pressed a kiss to her partner's forehead.

"Yeah, they got it wrong…." **"HEY, Michiru, Haruka! **They meant

ten minutes TO ten hours, 'n—**OH**."

**BOOM.**

The door burst open, revealing a very hyper Setsuna, her eyes overcharged with energy. When she saw the couple on the bed, entertwined but under the covers, she stared.

"**OH."**

Haruka looked a bit ruffled, all amused.

"Yes, 'OH'." "_OH._" Setsuna said again, dumb-struck.

Michiru laid a lick to Haruka's smirking lips. "Setsuna…"

"_**OH!**_"

Her brain finally caught up. Setsuna whirled and ran out of the room, closing the door with a crash.

"So…" Michiru raised an eyebrow and glanced over, smirking a bit herself. "although there's an 'odd hint of red around'? Oh, Ruka, you're so CUTE!"

It was Haruka's turn to blush.

She bounded back, though, rolling on top of a grinning sea nymph. The Sky smiled down brightly, lovingly carressing the Sea with all her soul.

"Michi…"

The two didn't notice the door open again, close.

"**SO…**" The couple on the bed 'jumped', then glanced over at the sweet voice full of directness.

"… can I call you Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa?"

A little girl of large purple eyes stared curiously at them, her lips twisted into a very KNOWING, non-child-like grin.

"I'm Hotaru, Senshi of Death."

Haruka looked down at an eyebrows-raised Michiru and back at the kid. Amused curiousity laced her tone.

"What do you call Setsuna, the Time Guardian?"

The wry smile widened, and the powerful voice said, "Setsuna-mama."

Michiru nudged Haruka, and the Senshi of Sea sat up and beckoned Hotaru over. The girl obliged with a heart-warming smile.

"Yes you can, right, Haruka?" The Sky King pretended to sigh, then brought both girls around for a hug.

"Sure you can, Hime-chan. But on one condition-" "Okay, Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama won't have to share you with Michiru-mama."

Haruka smiled warmly.

"Hime-chan, I love you already."

"Hey!" Setsuna appeared in mock outrage on the edge of the bed, smiling.

Haruka glanced over Hotaru's head to share a loving look with her destined soulmate, her love, her… lover.

She was beautiful, with so many depths to her, forever there, yet revealing and sharing so much. She was the Sea, the partner of the Sky. She was hers.

Haruka didn't think she'd said it out loud, not at all, but Michiru smiled and whispered,

"Partner…. I'm all yours."

Sea&Sky

A/N: ….. wow.

*ehem* Okay, back to my bouncy self! How'd ya like? If you're struck speechless like me, it's fine, but if not… ^^

**Gimme a JUUUUUUUUUICY review! ^^**

(PS) The draft of this was finished on an airplane, flight to Seoul Korea, started every night four months ago 'til couple of days before now. 17 pgs. Of 200mmx250mm pgs.—and I write small.) no joke. ^^


End file.
